warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Dawn
“Don’t let your loyalty become slavery. If they don’t appreciate what you bring to the tabel, let them eat alone.” A poll because I want to be a author Is this good writing Yes No Sorts Warning This fanficion might include content that may destirb some people(no mating I promise), dark themes, and words that certain cultures, people, etc may find offensive. The origonal track will be the darkest. However, this is edited to they are dulled for younger viewers. I suggest to make sure you are able to handle gore, violence, and offensive language. Enjoy Allegances SunClan Leader Applestar- dark ginger tabby she-cat Deputy Rosefoot - white tom with dark ginger legs Medicine cat Dapplenose - white she-cat with a brown muzzle Warriors Snakestrike - golden tabby tom Reedsong - Small black she-cat Dovestep - white she-cat with gray legs Yarrowpelt - fluffy white tom(apprentice: Hollowpaw) Rabbitpounce - white tom with long legs Quailears - gray she-cat with white tabby ears Shimmerpool - gray and white she-cat(apprentice: Breezepaw) Nightshade - pure black tom Howlingwind - brown tabby she-cat Queens Creamfrost - pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white paws(Mother to Oatkit a speckled brown tom, Snowkit a white tom with tufted ears, and Blossomkit a dark ginger and white dappled she-kit with useless back legs) Sunpelt - pale golden she-cat(mother to Dewkit a black tom with a white chest and Beechkit a brown she-cat) Elders Cinderfoot - white tom with gray feet Fernshine - bright white she-cat with green eyes BayClan Leader Redstar - white and dark ginger dappled tom with a tufted tail and ears Deputy Ratfang - scrawny black tom with long fangs Medicine cat Songflight - pale ginger she-cat with soft fur Warriors Snakefang - golden brown tabby tom Cloudclaw - white tom Mudshine - white she-cat with brown spots Duststorm - mottled brown tabby tom Shadowpad - black she-cat with black paw pads Sundapple - white she-cat with golden spots Adderpounce - russet tom Stormpool - gray tom RockClan Leader Cherrystar - pale ginger tabby she-cat Deputy Cypressleaf - fluffy white and brown she-cat Medicine cat Honeypatch - white she-cat with a golden mask of fur around her eyes Warriors Patchflight - ginger and black tom Flyface - mottled black and white tom Lakestone - Blue-gray and gray tabby she-cat Nutnose - brown tabby tom(apprentice: Silverpaw) Hollystorm - black tom Blazeheart - ginger tom Twigshade - dark gray, almost black, she-cat( apprentice: Shinepaw) Apprentices Shinepaw - very beautiful white she-cat Silverpaw - silver tabby tom Elder Hailrain - mottled gray and white tom MeadowClan Leader Fawnstar - cream colored she-cat with a white spotted tail Deputy Fluffyfur - fluffy white tom Medicine cat Swiftleap - black and white tom Warriors Twistedsky - blue gray tortoiseshell she-cat Badgerstripe - black and white tom Flowerstep - dappled she-cat Icebird - white she-cat Goldenstripe - white she-cat with a gold stripe on her tail Chapter 1 Blossomkit :Snowkit batted at his siter with his soft claws. Blossomkit attempted to shake him off, but it ended unsuccessfully. It was unusual that there was only two of them playing, but that was because Oatkit has gotten a thorn stuck in his nose. The more Blossomkit thought about it, Oatkit was probably only in there because he wanted to learn more about being a medicine cat. :She was shook out of her thoughts when Snowkit pinned her to the ground. “I win,” her brother exclaimed. Blossomkit pushed up with her front legs and Snowkit slipped off. “Or maybe you do,” the two purred in amusement. Thet stopped playing once they saw Oatkit walk out of the medicine den. The thorn was out of his nose, that was for certain, but he had a weird smelling leaf attached to his nose, making him look like he just jumped in a pile of leaves with a honey covered nose. :Their brother strutted over to his siblings. “I just learned how to use cobweb,” Oatkit bragged. Really, it looked like he learned how to get leaves attached to his nose. “Are you sure?” Whitekit was the first to question if their brother really did learn about herbs. Oatkit nodded in response, the leaf on his nose. :Snowkit looked over his shoulder at the clearing where Blossomkit and him where just playing. “Do you want to continue practicing our fight moves?” Her brother asked hopefully. She didn’t understand him. Why did Whitekit always want to play fight? Why was he so aggressive? :Blossomkit shook her head from side to side and her brothers shoulders slunked. “Why should we do the?” Oatkit insisted. Blossomkit shrugged in a sort of reply. “Well, I guess theirs nothing else to do the,” Whitekit mewed. Chapter 2 Dewkit :Sun dappled the nursery and made it seem as if it was underwater. Two kits slept peacefully in a small nest. One of them was black tom with a white chest while the other was a brown she-kit. These kits where five moons old, so their mother mostly slept in the Warriors den, but they didn’t mind. :The kits where awoken by the sound of rustling paws across the den floor, loud enough to wake them. Dewkit awoke with a snort as he saw Creamfrost’s kits walking into the den. Why where they always so loud? :Oakkit had been woken up as well and was not very happy about it. Since Dewkit was half asleep, he didn’t hear what insalt his sister threw at the younger kits. Instead, he only saw the kits stiffen with anger. :Dewkit tried to fall asleep but the noise was to much and he was forced to wake up and stretch. “Already done with your adventures in camp, are yah?” He asked, trying to sound friendly. Blossomkit nodded while her brothers gave Oakkit icy stares. :The black tom padded out of his den and went strait for the fresh kill pile. He hated being a Kit and just wanted to be a apprentice. He dwelled on what would do once he received his mentor. :Then, his thoughts drifted into thinking about the forest. He imagined the various shades of green, the rich smells of prey, and the heat that would warm his pelt. His paws itched when he he thought about it more. He needed to be out there. : Some fun facts Stuff y’all might find intresting There will be spoilers to future plot points * Creamfrost was a chosen name because a lot of people have said they like the name * Blossomkit was born with her disability * Oatpaw found his way back to SunClan after being exiled * Whitekit’s name was originally going to be Badgerkit * The author is a Texan, that means some cowboy language may have slipped in Improovements I need to make * Edit chapters 1-2 * Make the plot better Category:Owlmask’s stories Category:Fan Fictions Category:Final Dawn books